Un amor oculto Seimei x Nisei
by LauTsun
Summary: Seimei conoce a una persona que cambia su vida,olvidandose por completo de los seres que lo aman...Hasta que toma una desición que lo llevará a la muerte


Un amor oculto Seimei x Nisei

El sol brillaba intensamente,no hacia demaciado calor,sino que era la temperatura perfecta,no habia ni una sola nube que demostrará la aproximación de una tormenta y Seimei se habia dado cuenta que algo pasaba,iba muy contento de tan solo imaginar el rostro de Soubi cuando lo viera...Pero se distrajo absolutamente cuando se fue hacia el lago,lo veia todo más hermoso que nunca.En eso Seimei se detiene,enfrente de el habia otro luchador.

Era un muchacho delgado,un poco mas bajo que el de pelo largo y negro,de rostro muy lindo...el muchacho lo miraba fijamente a Seimei,este no entendia por que

Seimei: puedo ayudarte en algo?

Chico: eres el hermano de Loveless?

Seiemi: asi es... y tu...

Chico: soy Nisei

Seimei: Nisei? y de...

Nisei:de donde conosco a tu hermano?

Seiemi:...-se queda impresionado ''Como es que conoce a Ritsuka?y esa precencia de luchador...''

Nisei: yo soy el luchadr de Ritsuka

Seimei: eres su Sentouki?...

Nisei: asi es,es un gusto beloved

Seimei: pero Ritsuka...

Nisei: el no sabe nada de mi...pero me gustaría conocerlo mas adelante...creo que el no esta preparado para recibir esa responsabilidad...

Seimei: tienes razón...

Nisei: pero me gustaría saber más de ti Seimei...

Seimei: de mi? y por que de mi?

Nisei: me pareces mas divertido que tu hermano

Seimei: lo has visto?

Nisei: lo he seguido...pero no sabe de mi...

Semei: ahora debo irme a ver con alguien-comienza a caminar hacia la casa de Soubi-

Nisei: te acompañare...oye Seimei?

Seimei: dime

Nisei: que te parece si somos amigos?

Seimei: me parece bien - llegan a la casa de Soubi-

Nisei: llegamos,que te parece si mañana salimos?

Seimei: -mientras se iba- me parece bien

Mientras pasaban los días Seimei se iba alejando un poco de Soubi,ya que pasaba tiempo con Nisei,hasta que Soubi comenzo a sospechar...

Soubi: estas demaciado ocupado...

Seimei: a que te refieres?

Soubi: a que no me hablas como antes...y te vas rapido...

Seiemi: no se de que hablas...

Soubi: no me engañas Seimei...-se acerca a el y lo mira fijamente- yo te sigo amando,aunque no lo creas

Seimei: por que no habr'ia de creerte?

Soubi: no lo se...-lo toma del rostro y lo besa-

Luego de esa pequeña charla que tuvierón pasarón semanas de que Seimei,no vei a Nisei...Hasta que un día nublado y tormentoso Nisei esperaba a Seimei en la puerta de su casa

Seimei:Ni...Nisei -se sorprende de verlo- que...

Nisei: que hago aqui,verdad? -se notaba molesto- primero somo amigos,grandes amigos... y un día... desapareces... y no se nada de ti... como quieres que no este molesto

Seimei: es que...no podre estar con tigo Nisei

Nisei: Por que no! acaso no soy como tu luchador!

Seime: eres el luchador de loveless,no de beloved

Nisei: pero podría! por que no!

Seimei: por que no -comienza a caminar y Nisei lo segui-

Nisei: no te entiendo Seimei? primero dices que m quieres y luego me evitas! como es posible!

Seimei: no eres mi luchador -se detiene frente al lago y voltea a ver a Nisei que esta muy molesto-

Nisei: por que Seimei por que!

Seimei: tu debes estar con Ritsuka, no con migo

Nisei: no! -se acerca a el lentamente- yo deceo estar con tigo!

Seimei: pero no eres mi luchador -se queda donde esta y Nisei se detiene bien enfrente de el-

Nisei: no te entiendo... no te comprendo! querias estar con migo! y ahora no!

Seimei: lo siento -lo abraza- pero no eres mi luchador

Nisei:... -lo abraza fuerte- quedate con migo...

Seimei:-lo suelta y da media vuelta- aunque lo deceara no podría...no quiero rendirme a todo lo que poseo

Nisei: que posees?

Seimei: amor...-no voltea a verlo- y el cariño de todos...aunque lo intente no hay modo de que me quede a tu lado..-comienza a caminar alejandose de Nisei-

Nisei: cla..calro que lo hay

Seimei: adios -se iba con paso decidido-

Nisei: si hay una opsión!

Seimei:...?-se da vuelta a verlo-

Nisei: finje tu muerte...

Seimei: que?...

Nisei: finje tu muerte!

Seimei: pero...que pasaría...

Nisei: piensalo... fingir tu muerte,no sería la mejor solución? piensalo!

Seimei: -lo piensa-...esta bien...

Nisei: en serio...

Seimei: claro -le sonrie dulcemente- pero entonces tu serás mi luchador

Nisei: claro! seré tu luchador aunque sea el luchador de loveless...pero debes marcarme para saber que te pertenesco...

Seimei: de acuerdo- se acerca a Nisei y lo besa- luego te pondre un aro en tu oreja...pero... deberemos anunciar mi muerte..hoy mismo

Luego de eso,todos se enterarón de la muerte de Seimei,su familiares amigos,otros luchadores y sacrificios y hasta Soubi... que sufrierón por su muerte,sin saber que Seimei la habia fingido para estar con Nisei y no separarse de el jamas...pero consiente del sufrimiento que le habia dejado a todos los seres que lo amaban.

Este es mi primer fanfic que hago aqui -/-

espero que les guste se la dedico a Fominga!

LauTsun


End file.
